The New Kid
by CrazyPerso
Summary: Long story short.Kim moves to ets bad boy Jack Brewer.Will they be able to focus on the good things about each other to help a friend?Or will they tear each other down.Please R&R.summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person's POV

"_That is a big house."_

That was the first thought of Kim Crawford as she looked at her family's new house in Seaford for the first time.

Kim's POV

"_That is a big house."_

I wonder why we got it. I mean it is only me and my mom so there really is no reason for a house this big. Oh you guys are probably wondering who I am. My name is Kim Crawford. I am 16 years old. I am a junior in high school. My hobbies are cheerleading, dancing, singing, and cooking. I also do a little karate. I am a fourth degree black belt. I have long honey blonde hair, brown eyes and pale pink lips. I also have a button nose.

"Kim! Kim! Kim can I have a little help here please!"My mom exclaimed.

"Sorry Mom."I said while rushing over to help her with the boxes.

Soon the entire house was unpacked, furnished, decorated and painted. Now we are just piggin' out on the couch. I looked at the digital clock on the TV stand. 10:26 p.m. Well I guess I better go to bed. First day of pris- I meant school tomorrow.

*Next Day*

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise. I realize it is the first day of school so I jump out of bed to get ready. I showered, brushed my hair and got dressed. When I was done I had on blue denim short shorts, a white camisole under a floral blouse that reached just above my belly button. The tips were tied in a bow with buttons unbuttoned. I also had on brown combat boots. I wore my golden locket with my small heart golden earrings. I wore my hair into a simple ponytail. I guess I looked alright. I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:45. I immediately rushed down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and flew out the door into my car. After 5 minutes of driving I walk into the school and immediately walked into a hard wall. I tumbled down and looked up. I didn't walk into a wall, I walked into a chest. The chest belonged to a male. Wait correction. It belonged to a very pissed off male.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously on _The_ New Kid_

_I walked into a chest. This chest belonged to a male. Correction. This chest belonged to a very pissed off male._

Kim's POV

I stood up immediately and looked at the guy who I had very much pissed off. He was _hot_. And I don't mean hot as in smokin' hot I meant as in he is on fire. I got a better look at him. He looked about 6'2, shaggy brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. I got lost in those eyes for a second like a chance. That is of course until he opened his big, perfect mouth.

"Watch it blondie. I mean I know blondes are supposed to be dumb but walking into me! That probably was the dumbest thing you ever did! Well except for being born." He shouted at me. I just stood frozen there still trying to comprehend what he had said. He tried to push past me but thankfully my body has a mind of its own. My hand grabbed his hand he turned to say something but couldn't get it out because I flipped him. I scowled at him and said

"Nope! THAT is the stupidest thing I have ever done."

Then I skipped into the school feeling the death glares from the brunette boy still on the ground behind me.

Jack's POV

I can't believe that bitch would flip me like that. I was sending my famous death glares at her but she didn't even shudder. I stood up and continued the walk to my girlfriend's car. I walked up to the turquoise convertible with the license plate "Lindsay DAY' on it. Yep that is my girlfriend Lindsay Grundonton, the richest girl in the school, school slut, and girlfriend to the infamous bad boy Jack Brewer. That's me. Are you wondering why I am walking to her car when there is only 5 minutes until the bell? Well she has this stupid rule that I am supposed to be the gentleman and open the door for her and that if I don't open the door for her she was going to sit in the car until I open the door for her. Once I tried to see if she actually would stay in the car but true to her word she stayed inside the car the entire day. I was actually impressed at her strong will.

"Hey babe." She said as she walked out of the car. Today Lindsay was wearing a short denim skirt that literally showed a slip of her underwear when she walked. She had on a black and pink halter top that was three sizes to small so her belly button showed and her cleavage was literally popped out of her shirt. She was wearing pink heels that were 5 inches off the ground. Her hair was dyed beach blonde but it did not fit her. Her skin was a golden color do to bronzer. She wore brown contacts which made her look kinda crossed eyed. She had a breast implant s her boobs were huge. She had a nose job but it only made her nose look crooked. So basically she was a slutty messed up version of Barbie. _I prefer blondie's outfit better._

Wait were did that thought come from?

_It came from your head jackass. Now listen to me. You wanna change and be happy. I can feel it even though your pig head hasn't figured it out yet. No matter how much you deny it I can see that you have gotten worse. I know that you have….. issues but you need to change in order to keep it a secret. The teachers are getting suspicious. So in order to keep things the ay they are hook up with Blondie._

Wait a second… did I just call myself a jackass?!

_That is the ONLY thing you got outta that? I really do not listen._

Hey! I can hear ya you know? So let's say that I do want to change. What would be the first step in making that happen with the blonde?

The next answer came so shocking Jack nearly stopped walking which worried Lindsay.

_Dump Lindsay._


End file.
